


Antes y las cosas que han cambiado ahora

by miss_jota_archive



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Guiltiness, He fucks the same way, Jared eats like he's starved, M/M, Smut, They Don't Talk About it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Jensen sabía quién era no usaba nunca el tercer cajón, no tenía gominolas en el armario, sabía qué era lo que le importaba, solía ser un buen chico. Ahora no recuerda qué es lo que ha perdido y cada día son menos, las razones que le impulsan a recordarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes y las cosas que han cambiado ahora

**Author's Note:**

> Para speakfree especialmente porque se lo prometí y para aredhel4 porque entre las dos llenan mi friend list de momentos infernales que me hacen sentir menos sola. Gracias por no dejar de darle cosas a este fandom. Para janedoe1013 que dijo “te dejo los capítulos y así a lo mejor escribes RPS”. You knows me too well, sweet. También para todos los que están convencidos de que Jared y Jensen necesitan UNA sola habitación de hotel para el resto de sus vidas porque si ESO no es amor no sé lo que es. El RPS que tú, Friend List, me recomendaste me trajo a este fandom. All hail. Para targaryen, que si conociera a Jensen en Barbate le diría “yo te conozco, ¡tú eres el novio de Jared!” (Shuddup, beibi, in my mind you would TOTALLY do that). Para los que leen. Para los que siempre, siempre, leen. You keep me doing it, guys. I blame you, is what I do. Gracias.

 

 

Cuando Jensen todavía sabía quién era le gustaba Dallas y el olor del cielo abierto, un domingo por la mañana. Le gustaba calentar la barbacoa y sentarse a comer en familia, sintiendo Texas bajo el suelo. Le gustaba la abuela y su tono cuando decía “eres un buen chico, Jen, ya lo creo que sí”. Le gustaba eso, esa sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto, de pertenecer a algo firme, sensato y no desgastado por la corrupción del tiempo.

 

Ahora suena el teléfono a las once un sábado y le da un vuelco el corazón. Cuando extiende la mano para cogerlo, se da diez segundos. Comprueba que está en Vancouver, tormenta de nieve contra los cristales y una cama vacía. Comprueba que la pantalla digital dice “Sandy” y piensa “eres un hijo de la grandísima puta, Jensen Ackles”. Cuando contesta, ella está en California y dice “siento que no pudieráis venir este fin de semana” y el tono de su voz está lleno de afecto. “Ya sabes, la tormenta” y no es mentira pero es imposible no sentirse como una basura cuando se lo dice. Sandy le hubiera gustado a su abuela. Sandy es una de las mejores personas que ha conocido. Sandy cree que el día de su boda Jensen será padrino y hace bromas y se ríe pensando en ello. Cuando Jensen sabía quién era, le gustaban las chicas como está chica. Ahora no es más que un cabrón hijo de perra que se frota el puente de la nariz, diciendo “claro, te escucho” cuando ella le cuenta los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que está preparando. “No quiero que Jared se entere de nada, ¿le mantendrás ocupado hasta entonces?” Es peor que mentir en el confesionario, decirle “tranquila, yo me encargo”. Antes de colgar, escucha “eres un cielo” y la ve perfectamente, morena y preciosa, colgada del brazo gigante de su novio. “Qué va” piensa Jensen, “pero solía serlo”.

 

En los kilómetros que separan Texas de Vancouver todo en lo que creía se ha ido pudriendo y por más que odiara Hollywood ahora se ha convertido en la clase de bastardo de la industria que no sabe respetar las cosas sagradas, como las buenas chicas. En eso, es en lo que se ha convertido.

 

Se queda cinco minutos más en la cama, dando vueltas en círculos sin moverse, pensando que algo tiene que cambiar y él debería dar el primer paso. Sería sensato y honesto y quién sabe, podría volver a serlo, ese chico que fue un día y respetaba cosas como la novia de su mejor amigo. Cinco minutos y se levanta, pensando en la última vez que estuvieron en una fiesta los tres juntos y él habló con Sandy en un rincón, quince minutos seguidos y alguien le dijo “no será verdad” –no recuerda quién fue-, “que te gusta la chica de tu amigo”. Se habría reído pero la mala conciencia no le dejó. Lo negó sin fuerza, la voz desconocida insistió, “pues disimula mejor lo poco que te gusta porque no dejas de mirarles y está empezó a ser sospechoso”.

 

Sí, eso cree Jensen. Que está empezando a ser realmente sospechoso, la manera en la que les mira.

 

Cuando al fin se levanta, la ventisca lo ha dejado todo desenfocado. Los cristales no dejan ver el mundo y si Jensen pensara en cosas como las señales –a veces lo hace-, pensaría que Dios le está diciendo “solía haber un camino, Jen y lo has perdido”. Suena como su abuela, la voz del Altísimo y no puede ser casualidad. Todo es más grande en Texa, especialmente la culpabilidad.

 

Mea, decide ducharse más tarde, comprueba que necesita un afeitado y murmura “amén” mientras se adelanta a la idea de que pronto tendrá en la mano el primer café de la mañana. Tal vez eso le dé claridad a las cosas. O tal vez acabe por joderlo todo. Si resulta que el café no viene solo, sino acompañado de “eh” y su voz haber dormido poco.

 

\- Eh, tío, ¿por qué no tienes nada para comer?

 

Al contrario que él, Jared se ha duchado. Despeinado, le caen gotas por el pelo. Con la puerta del frigorífico abierta, examina el interior con atención y el ceño fruncido. En el rato que tarda Jensen en servirse una taza y notar el efecto de la cafeína, se ha comido cinco lonchas de queso. Sobre la encimera, hay tres yogures vacíos, migas de pan sin recoger, bordes de una pizza de la que anoche quedaban dos porciones y un vaso con tres gotas de leche en el fondo. Jensen no sabe qué quiere decir Jared cuando protesta que no hay _nada para comer_ pero no es lo que habitualmente la gente quiere decir con _nada para comer_.

 

\- Se puede vivir sin la dosis diaria de quince donuts habitual, Jared. Te lo juro. Gente que lo hace dice que es hasta bueno.

 

Retira los ojos de la nevera por primera vez. Hay una secadora en marcha, en algún lugar de la casa y Jensen oye el zumbido, como si estuviera dentro de su oído. Como si fuera producto de Jared casi desnudo, camisa abierta y pantalón vaquero no del todo abrochado. Jared murmura “¿quiéres matarme de hambre?” y se acerca un poco, “estoy creciendo”, se acerca un poco más sabiendo exactamente el efecto que tiene, “¿no te apetecen tortitas, tío? Di la verdad” Lo único que Jensen puede decir –la verdad- es “no” aunque suena más como un gruñido. Suena como si quisiera decir, “no, Jared, no me apetecen tortitas, me apeteces tú, cielo, pantalones bajados y sudando”. Esa mañana el desayuno es ellos. Jared como primer plato, Jensen como segundo.

 

Solía haber un tiempo en el que los dos se miraban casi como hermanos pero se apoyan contra una mesa de comedor jadeando blasfemias y ese tiempo ya ha pasado. La primera vez que Jensen vio a Jared pensó “coño, qué tío más alto” y Jared pensó “¿no tiene labios de chica?” y ahora Jensen le dice “agáchate, coño” y gime con el primer contacto. La lengua, sus labios, la boca, profundo. _Dios, mierda, coño, joder, Jay,_ ojalá no llevara el pelo tan largo. Jensen no podría meter los dedos dentro y no pensaría que el momento es perfecto. Gime con las piernas entreabiertas para hacerle sitio, apoyado en muebles que eligió Sandy para que su apartamento no pareciera “el típico nidito de soltero”. Todavía oye su voz, dulce, dulce Sandy. Podría pensar en ella pero Jared le mete un dedo, le mira de rodillas desde el suelo, sonríe, dos dedos, y no hay nada que pensar.

 

Tanta ropa por en medio, tantas palabras idiotas, Jensen tiene la sangre hirviendo, el cuerpo caliente, la mente a punto de nieve, las piernas temblando como pomada. Jared se levanta, saliva en la barbilla y demasiado contento de haberse conocido. “He visto que tienes mantequilla en la nevera, Jenny y sé que no te gusta comer grasa, ¿de qué va eso, huh?”. Le gruñe “cállate” pero todavía siente sus larguísimos dedos dentro, -“no me llames Jenny”-, piensa que besa como las serpientes, esquivo y algo venenoso. Ordena “mantequilla no, payaso, tercer cajón” y está claro que la persona que Jensen Ackles fue alguna vez está lejos, en una cocina en la que nadie guarda lubricante bajo la cubertería. Nunca usa los malditos cuchillos de plata que le dio su madre pero el tercer puto cajón, no hace más que abrirse y la razón es Jared, ese gorila gigante que le lame la nuca y estalla en carcajadas como los niños, embiste como si montara a caballo y le hace correrse en la cocina, antes del maldito desayuno. Cuando acaban Jensen no tiene columna vertebral y Jared se queda un rato dentro. Todo es pegajoso y caliente y el subnormal de Jared todavía tiene fuerzas para hacerse odiar.

 

\- No, en serio, ¿no te mueres por unas tortitas, Jen? ¿Con sirope? ¿O huevos revueltos? Sé que quieres huevos revueltos.

 

Se desanuda de su cuerpo sin ceremonias y si le echa de menos no piensa en ello. Necesita una ducha, eso es lo que necesita. Es domingo, debe tener cosas que hacer. Se escucha a sí mismo diciendo, “¿sabes dónde puedes meterte tus huevos, Jay?” y le risotada de Jared hace que vibre todo lo que no está sujeto a los cimientos de la casa. “Espera” dice, con lágrimas que le iluminan los ojos, “ésa me la sé”. Es inútil, si no le metes la lengua entre los labios, no hay manera de callarle y a lo mejor es por eso, por lo que se acaban duchando juntos. “Tengo que ir a casa” dice Jared bajo el chorro, “sacar a pasear a los perros” y cuando Jensen piensa, “¿tú no te habías duchado?” se muerde la lengua y se lo calla. No le gusta ducharse solo. No si la alternativa es agotar el tanque de agua caliente, apoyados contra la pared de azulejo, alternando besos y el lametón perfecto. No si la alternativa es la voz quebrada de Jared, y los dos acabando casi juntos, cada uno con la mano en el otro, salpicándose y gimiendo. _Jo, mierda_ le cuesta un rato recuperar el aliento, “y si vuelves a mencionar las tortitas, tendré que matarte y esconder tu cadáver”. Jared se ríe y parece que no pasa nada, “no encontrarías sitio aquí para enterrarme, tendrías que hacerme pedazos primero”. Cuando le ve frotarse el pelo con la toalla, se le revuelve algo dentro. Y se queda ahí, revuelto y podrido mientras Jared se ata los zapatos y habla con ella por teléfono.

 

“Hola, preciosa”. “Nah, no deja de nevar”. “Y yo, cariño, ya lo sabes”. “Supongo que tendré que salir a comer o algo, no he desayunado”. Dos trozos de pizza, tres yogures, cinco lonchas de queso, pan del día anterior y Jared Padalecki no miente cuando dice que no ha desayunado y no miente cuando baja el tono de voz, se llena de afecto y poco disimulo para preguntar “¿todavía eres mi chica?” Lo más extraño es que nunca hablan de ello y Jared siempre le dice “a Sandy le encantas, estoy tan celoso” y siempre la llama desde su casa y nunca, jamás hablan de ello. _Mejor así, Jensen, ¿de qué quieres hablar?_ Cuando todo pase –e inevitablemente tiene que pasar porque no tiene sentido-, ellos se casarán, él será padrino y las cosas volverán a su sitio.

 

\- ¿Los perros? No estoy con los perros –Jensen oye como si fueran ladridos a lo lejos-, estoy en casa de Jensen, cielo. –Le sonríe a la nada y levanta el tono de voz-. ¡Jenny va a hacerme tortitas!

 

Lo peor es que su sonrisa se contagia. Y Jensen acaba diciendo “y luego voy a metértelas por el culo” lo bastante alto como para que Sandy le oiga. Jared le saca le lengua, “qué rebelde, Jensen” y luego “¿has oído eso?” al teléfono, “se porta tan mal conmigo, estoy empezando a sentirme ofendido”. La conversación se alarga un rato más y la tormenta toda la mañana. Cuando vuelve de pasear a los perros está morado de frío y en esas condiciones Jensen no puede negarle nada y acaba encargando más comida de la que dos seres humanos necesitan para subsistir una semana. El mal tiempo convierte el apartamento en una isla y Jared se queda dormido en el sofá, con una pierna fuera y una mano en el pecho y el otro brazo colgando.

 

Y es eso.

 

La razón por la que Jensen ya no es Jensen sino alguien cambiante y que no reconoce en el espejo. No es Hollywood, ni la vida en Canadá, ni las series que te hacen famoso. La razón es Jared Padalecki, que come seis veces al día, pasea religiosamente a sus perros, duerme casi crucificado, usa champú para niños para que no le piquen los ojos y se bebe el Cola Cao manchándose a propósito el labio superior para poder levantar la cara y decir, “¿crees que debería dejarme bigote?”. La razón es Jared, que se presentó en ese mismo apartamento cuando empezaban a rodar la temporada con dos pizzas, tequila mexicana y un barril de cerveza y respondió “eso es lo que quiero” cuando Jensen preguntó si quería cebarle y emborracharle para aprovecharse de él.

 

\- oyeron música, Jared criticó su colección de discos, le dijo que no tenía nada que no fueran baladas para tías, “si Dean realmente existiera tendría que matarte por principios, Jenny, cariño”, comieron ganchitos, se dieron la paliza de sus vidas a la playstation, Jensen le dijo “no me llames Jenny, ¿de qué va eso?” y se pasaron cuatro horas bebiendo, “pero tienes unos ojos tan bonitos, Jenny, ¿usas rimmel? seguro que tus padres querían una chica, eso explicaría lo del country para niñas”, estuvieron tumbados en el sofá de medio lado, calientes y borrachos, y al final, lo que ocurrió fue que se desabrocharon los pantalones a manotazos. La mañana siguiente no hablaron de ello, del momento en el que algo cambió entre ellos. Aquel momento, cuando Jared le dijo “te he echado de menos este verano” y Jensen admitió “y yo, tío” porque dios, cómo le había echado de menos. Entonces el aire cristalizó como ámbar, y la culpa fue de Jared que se mojó los labios y dejó que todo cambiara, como si no cambiara nada, con un fuerte acento de Texas y los ojos tan pequeños que parecía que estuvieran llorando. “Dime una cosa, Jensen, ¿no hay una parte, ya sabes, como una parte de ti que quiere follar conmigo?” El mundo tragó saliva y se suicidó. “Porque hay una parte de mí que, ya sabes, solo quiere follar contigo”. Ni esa mañana, ni la siguiente, no hablaron de ello-

 

La razón de que las cosas se hayan desquiciado es todo eso. Que no tienen que hablar durante dos horas si no les apetece pero Jared es el único al que se lo ha contado –que le gustaría dirigir algún día, que le encanta componer canciones pero son todas malas, que pasa vergüenza cuando canta “pero entonces por qué lo haces” “porque me gusta hacerlo”-. Es eso. La manera en la que se leen la mente, el hecho de que cada vez salen menos con todos los amigos que habían hecho antes porque están ocupados haciéndose reir. Todo eso y nada de eso y el sexo. Jared a punto de correrse, los tendones del cuello al descubierto, el sudor en la frente y la manera en la que se inclina sobre él para besarle mientras acaba. La razón es la sinrazón y las catorce horas de rodaje diarias, llegar al trailer agotado y encontrarle con el guión en la mano y las orejas gachas, “eh, ¿te apetece cenar algo?” La razón es un vuelo adelantado, verle un domingo temprano en la puerta de casa, con las manos en los bolsillos. Dejarle entrar sin preguntas, a pesar de que hay preguntas que hacerse y la más importante es por qué resulta tan fácil tener sexo desenfrenado con el tío que interpreta a su hermano. Con Jared es como volver al instituto. El mismo deseo ciego, la misma necesidad desnuda y una cantidad asombrosa de complicaciones.

 

-Jensen se despierta a las tres de la mañana y por una vez, Jared también está despierto, mirando al techo y callado. Hablan de madrugada sobre San Antonio y ojalá no se besaran tan despacio porque Jensen se está rompiendo y no es capaz de atreverse y decir “Jared, tío, me estás rompiendo”. Es de madrugada y se besan hasta que están los dos ardiendo y entonces Jared pregunta “¿me lo haces boca abajo?” y a Jensen se le hace un nudo en el estómago. Así que lo deshace cantando. Embiste, espera, más despacio, más profundo, es una canción, está seguro de que lo que hacen es una canción, solo que él está haciendo los coros y no tiene idea de quién está tocando el son. Sabe que la espalda de Jared abarca toda la cama, eso es lo que sabe y que le gusta, lamerle hasta donde empieza el culo, solo para oír cómo dice “un poco más abajo y soy todo tuyo”. El nudo se aprieta, piensa “soy todo tuyo” y no deja de apretarse. Así que baja la lengua despacio y no lo ha hecho nunca pero no se arrepiente cuando Jared da un respingo y sisea, “ostia, coño Jensen”. Casi dos metros y se derrite bajo su lengua. No, no le importa haberlo intentando-

 

Y es eso. Es todo eso lo que hace que Jensen no tenga la más remota idea de quién es. La persona que estaba segura de ser no hubiera apuntado en la lista de la compra “tortitas” y no llamaría a su madre mintiendo, diciendo “nadie especial, mamá, te lo contaría si pasara”, todo el tiempo mintiendo. Lo peor no es eso. Las mentiras, la sensación de estar cambiando, el descontrol, oír la música de Jared y pensar que le gusta. Lo peor es lo otro. La parte en la que Jensen no está preocupado ni tiene miedo, eso es lo complicado. Mentirle a Sandy, mentirle al mundo, eso es fácil incluso cuando es difícil. Lo raro es que parar no es una opción y aunque no sabe qué está haciendo, Jensen no se plantea dejar de hacerlo.

 

Jared se despierta de su siesta bostezando como un caballo. “Joder, qué sueño más raro, ¿qué significa cuando vas en un avión y aterrizas en el mar y de repente es un submarino nuclear?” En lugar de contestarle, le desabrocha la camisa. “No sé, ¿significa que eres un pervertido? Lo del submarino me suena a pervertido”. Jared le besa dentro y fuera pero es lo bastante listo como para maniobrar hasta el armario. Coge aire, estira un brazo, parece victorioso cuando encuentra la caja de regalices de pica pica. “Claro que soy un pervertido” dice, devorando regaliz a puñados, “te recuerdo que estuve en Las Chicas Gilmore”. Se dan besos de azúcar, diciendo “estás enfermo”, “cállate, si a ti te encanta” y hay un momento de sinceridad cuando Jensen murmura “sí” _me encanta_.

 

\- Guardas regaliz para mí, Jen, -se acarician desnudos en la cama, fricción desesperada sin ropa-, admítelo. Te gusto.

 

Se lamen.

 

\- Te odio.

 

\- Sí –Jared maniobra para ponerse encima, tiene la ventaja de ser más alto, le sujeta las manos sobre la cabeza- y yo voy a follarte porque no te soporto.

 

Cuando Jensen sabía quién era no usaba nunca el tercer cajón, no tenía gominolas en el armario, sabía qué era lo que le importaba, solía ser un buen chico. Ahora no recuerda qué es lo que ha perdido y cada día son menos, las razones que le impulsan a recordarlo.

 

\- Jay, cuando se enteren y salgamos en Oprah, ¿te importa si digo que la culpa es tuya?

 

\- Ni de coña.

  

Tenía que intentarlo. Bien pensado, eso es lo que va a decir cuando tenga que ir al confesionario. “Señor, tenía que intentarlo”. No es una buena excusa pero podría ser el principio de una buena canción. Tal vez la escriba. Hay sitio para hacerlo en el cuerpo gigantesco de Jared. Están ahí, en los recovecos de su cuerpo: kilómetros y kilómetros de problemas y desvíos, el material de las malas decisiones y de las buenas, de las mejores, canciones.

 

-fin-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
